


what is she really?

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which clove grows up // for clover, merry christmas! lowercase on purpose





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clover on FanFiction.Net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clover+on+FanFiction.Net).



**clove**

/klōv/

_ noun _

  1. a child, long brown hair streaming behind as she runs through the forest by the quarry, chasing her sister. an innocent soul, naivety and kindness given up to become a fighter.
  2. a trainee, dedicated, passionate, fierce, with sweat dripping down her face and cropped hair plastered to her sticky forehead. a bloody hand wielding a knife, a curse uttered as an opponent heaves an axe towards her face, a scream as the same axe digs into her flesh, sure to leave a scar.
  3. a career, a gold-star trainee chosen to slaughter and sure to win. more robot than girl, programmed to kill kill kill and nothing else. unwillingly prettied up for the ceremonies, then blindfolded, spun around and spat out into a gladiator’s arena, told to beat them all.
  4. a lover, a quiet ‘i love you’ whispered in her ear, a kiss pressed to her bloody forehead as she lays down at night. two hands, entwined around a knife as their owners sleep. 
  5. a death, a head cracked by stone and shoved relentlessly to the ground. a scream ringing through the sky. a furious boy rushing to her side, head whipping side to side to side, searching desperately for her attacker. all he sees is the dark braid of the girl from twelve. he swears- _swears!_ \- to kill her. he swears to torture her until she begs for death, and past that. as she bleeds out, he holds her hand and caresses her brown hair, until the cannon booms.



**Author's Note:**

> wc: 252
> 
> merry christmas, clover!


End file.
